The Coven of Chaos Trailer
by Ultra Prime-Autobot Hero
Summary: This just a trailer for a future fanfic I'm collaborating with two authors. MassCrossover between Marcus S. Lazarus's Coven and Shadowthahedgehogs Team Chaos. Coming ths fall...


**The Coven of Chaos Trailer**

**A Mass Crossover created by Arbiters Guardian (Me), Marcus S. Lazarus, and ShadowthaHedgehog.**

**STARRING **

**Team Chaos:**

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Sora_

_Silver the Hedgehog_

_Sly Cooper_

_Jak and Daxter_

**The Coven of Reformed Supernaturals:**

_Cole Turner/Belthazor _

_Venom_

_Spawn_

_Angel_

_Constantine _

**Disclaimer:** Team Chaos belongs to Shadowthahedgehog, and the Coven of Reformed Supernaturals belong to Marcus S. Lazarus. Any character in this trailer does not belong to me and they belong to their respective owners as I was allowed to borrow them to create this crossover.

_On the Planet Mobius, Two Teams will search for the ultimate prize as they search the entire planet for the ancient temple of the precursors. Legend told that this once precursor sanctuary, contains the mythical orb of Tempus, the god of time. A divine relic able to control the very power of time space itself, as one team plans use it's power to control the cosmos in their image, and another team to protect it. Only Team Chaos, led by Shadow the Hedgehog, can stop their new foe from acquiring the Orb of Tempus…_

"Hurry up guys! We got to beat those creeps to it," Yelled Shadow the Hedgehog as he raced across a tropical jungle with two members of his team Sora the Keyblade master, and Silver the Hedgehog. These three are part of a special team consisting of many heroes. This team is called…Team Chaos!

Only recently Team Chaos have tangled up with a new threat that had come from another universe, they have called themselves the Coven of Reformed Supernaturals and are led by demon hybrid called Belthazor. The two teams have engage in tremendous battles as they vie for the Orb of Tempus, a powerful relic that can control time and space more powerful then Chaos Control. What do the Coven want with the orb hasn't been explained, but Shadow knows they must be stop at all costs.

"You think they beat us to it Shadow," Said Sora, trying to keep up with the speedy Hedgehogs.

"No one is faster then me." Shadow replied coldly as he began to speed up at to gear. In a black blur, the black hedgehog zoomed across the jungle, leaving behind his teammates in a cloud of dust. Sora closed his eyes, as he coughed the dust out of his mouth. Silver, however, endured it as he grabbed Sora's hand.

"Hang on Sora, this is gonna be a bumpy ride." Sora nodded his head, as Silver kicked into gear, though not as fast as Shadow, Silver and Sora zoomed across the jungle, eventually catching up with their leader.

_Meanwhile…_

Near an ancient ruin with its entrance sealed tight, and what it appears to be a symbol of an ancient culture in the ground to it. Venom, Spawn, and Constantine have recently arrived with Constantine holding a beat up old book that said, _The deep Nexus_.

"You sure that this is the temple," Venom hissed at Constantine, he was growing impatient every minute and it to be over.

"Patience Eddie…" Constantine was interrupted from a furious roar from the symbiote.

"My name isn't Eddie Brock you fool! _We are _Venom! Not Eddie or the Symbiote, we are Venom, got it!" Venom roared at Constantine, his tongue swinging freely about. Constantine however, wasn't tempted by Venom's outburst and stood calmly. Spawn, however, grew tired of Venom's tantrum and waiting, stood in between the two.

"Can we get this over with! We need that map now, or Shadow and his team will gives us trouble." Spawn intervened, Venom backed off in defeat as Constantine began reading the book.

Venom however just spit at the idea, his acid goo melting the ground, "Shadow? Please, I've seen more worms with guts then him."

Spawn just looked at Venom oddly, "Have you forgotten the beating he gave you Venom?"

Venom glared at Spawn, hate consumed the Symbiote, and the human host. They didn't want to be reminded of their failure at Shadow's hand and wanted to cut the Hedgehog's throat wide open. "I told you not to remind me of that fight! He won by sheer luck, and next time he'll feel the long end of my tongue."

"Yeah, and your reward was a beating from Belthazor, it's because of that fight they gained that compass to this place. Your lucky Angel found it, or Belthazor would have your _better half_ and eaten your human host up like a meat ball." Spawn replied with a slight chuckle as Venom angrily turned away. Constantine just shook his head.

"Can you two calm down? Now where were we," Constantine said, as he began reading an enchantment. Soon the symbol on the ground began to glow. The wind began to pick up swiftly, as they blew like an incoming hurricane. Soon the door opened as Constantine turned to Venom."

"Go" Venom nodded as he web zipped inside the temple.

"Not so fast, creeps," Yelled a familiar voice, the two turned to see Shadow, Silver, and Sora. The three heroes got ready for battle, as Shadow eyed Constantine coldly.

"Ah Shadow, how many times are we gonna run into each other?" Constantine smirked at the impatient Hedgehog.

Shadow grew tired of Constantine's games as he drew closer to the duo. "Your talk bores me to death, now leave or suffer Constantine."

Constantine began to laugh at Shadow, leaving the Hedgehog confused.

"What's so funny?" Sora demanded.

"I find it amusing Shadow, even with your chaos abilities you think you can out match a demon. Belthazor and the Coven have found you and your team nothing but play mates to our superior abilities. I love to stay and chat, but we have things to do. Don't worry, the Heartless will keep you company." Constantine snapped his fingers as many Heartless appeared from the ground and surrounded the team.

"What?" Sora said in a surprise tone!

"Oh crud," said Silver.

"Damn you!" Shadow growled at Constantine, as he and Spawn disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the trio to the Heartless. Sora took his keyblade out, and swung at a shadow heartless. Shadow and Silver joined in as they help Sora fight the Heartless.

"Shadow go we'll take care of it, you gotta get the map before they do." Sora pleaded, Shadow nodded as he turned toward the entrance to the temple and raced inside to get the map before Venom does.

Inside Shadow manage to catch up with the alien symbiote, and saw him taking the map that contained the secret location of the orb. Shadow would not let Venom get away with the map, as he unleashed a Chaos Spear on him.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted, unleashing yellow energy from his hand to Venom. Venom dodged his attacked and tried to web Shadow. Shadow dodged it and fired another Chaos Spear at Venom. This time Venom got hit, but endured the hit and stood face to face with his nemesis.

"Well! Well! If it ain't the fake! Come here to die!" Venom hissed furiously at Shadow. Shadow wasn't moved by Venom as he approached the monster.

"I had enough of this Venom! Give me the map, or this time I'll show you no mercy. Prepare to face justice!"

Venom screeched at Shadow in rage, he dropped the map, and approached Shadow. He drew his face closer to Shadow and stared at him with eyes burning with hate. "Not this time Shadow! Not This time! I had enough of this. It's time to show you what a true _monster_ can be. And this time it'll be fore good!" Venom raged with a much demonic voice, as he withdrew from Shadow. Shadow eyed Venom as the black monster screamed as he was in pain. Slowly Venom began to grow larger as his face changed to a more demon shape then his spider shape. His spider skull changed to a skull, and grew thorn on his back. Shadow looked in horror as this monstrosity roared across the temple.

"Get ready for the end! Get ready for Neo Venom!"

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

This is just a trailer for a crossover I'm working with two authors. Look for it this Fall. In the crossover section._


End file.
